


Let him Go

by Diana924



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 05, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Rivedersi dopo tanto tempo le avrebbe fatto bene, si era detta Callie





	Let him Go

Rivedersi dopo tanto tempo le avrebbe fatto bene si era detta Callie.

Lei e Aaron si erano tenuti in contatto con email e spesso delle telefonate ma erano anni che non si vedevano a tu per tu, questo prima del matrimonio. Era stato imbarazzante rivedersi e si era sentita nuovamente una ragazzina di fronte a lui, come quando si erano conosciuti la prima volta e lui le era stato d’aiuto. Sebbene all’epoca frequentasse AJ non aveva potuto impedirsi di sentirsi attratta da quel giovane studente di legge che aveva deciso di darle una mano, non si era posta alcuna domanda su Aaron e su cosa fosse o cosa fosse stato, lui era Aaron e avrebbero collaborato, semplice, e si sentiva attratta da lui, meno semplice.

Tra loro c’era sempre stata una stranissima tensione sessuale, qualcosa di palpabile di cui nessuno dei due era riuscito a fare a meno, si cercavano con gli occhi, si toccavano e tranne rarissime eccezioni andavano straordinariamente d’accordo. AJ era stato un dettaglio trascurabile, il loro primo incontro era stato quasi un appuntamento e Callie col tempo aveva capito perché Aaron, solitamente restio a farsi fotografare avesse accettato le sue foto, perché fin da subito tra loro c’era stato qualcosa, anche se entrambi lo avevano negato, e lei aveva mentito.

Non aveva mai pensato che Aaron fosse transessuale finché l’altro non glielo aveva rivelato, forse perché lui e Cole erano diversissimi o forse perché vivendo con Lena e Stef aveva imparato a guardare oltre il mero aspetto esteriore delle persone che la circondavano.

Quello che era accaduto a casa dei genitori di lui era stato qualcosa di spontaneo e di naturale, voleva baciarlo e voleva sentirlo vicino, di tutti i ragazzi che aveva frequentato Aaron era forse il più responsabile, non problematico come AJ o indifeso come Brandon, non era nemmeno un ringraziamento per l’aiuto che lui le aveva dato, voleva baciarlo, semplice. E aveva ripetuto il gesto in macchina perché non voleva che lui pensasse che fosse un esperimento o altro, lei era davvero attratta da lui.

In Aaron tutto l’aveva attratta e quando lo avevano fatto … era stato a dir poco eccezionale, mai si era sentita così bene, Aaron sapeva farla stare bene, sapeva esattamente cosa dirle e come dirglielo e sapeva come trattarla. Quando si erano lasciati le era stato comunque d’aiuto per quel che riguardava Ximena e lei aveva apprezzato come fosse disinteressato, era stato da allora che aveva pensato che forse lo amava davvero, che aveva fatto una scemenza a lasciarlo andare e vederlo con Amanda le faceva male, sapere che i due restavano insieme pur avendogli confessato che lo amava le faceva male ma aveva incassato colpi peggiori nella sua vita, e quel ch’era peggio al tensione sessuale tra i due non voleva saperne di scemare, era come se ad ogni incontro gli altri si aspettassero solo di vederli battibeccare o baciarsi, una follia aveva pensato più volte Callie.

<< Los Angeles, eh? >> disse una voce dietro di lei e voltandosi Callie sorrise: Aaron.

Los Angeles, lei e Mariana a Los Angeles e poi ... poi avrebbe fatto quello che doveva, aveva studiato a lungo per quello e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di ostacolarla, anche se … se lui glielo avesse chiesto sarebbe rimasta, se lui le avesse comunicato che aveva lasciato Amanda lei sarebbe rimasta per stare con lui.

<< Si, io e Mariana … non posso certo lasciarla da sola in una città come quella >> rispose lei cercando di alleggerire la tensione tra di loro, si sentiva tremendamente insicura in sua compagnia, come sempre. Solo con Brandon si era messa così a nudo e con Brandon era stato diverso, Brandon ora era suo fratello ed erano amici ma Aaron … Callie dubitava che lei ed Aaron Baker potessero mai essere realmente amici, solo amici.

<< In effetti hai ragione ma … tu sei felice di andare? >> le domandò Aaron prima di poggiarle una mano sulla spalla e Callie si sentì fremere, se solo … era sbagliato ma non riusciva ad impedirsi di fissare Aaron, maledetto il suo cuore che batteva fin troppo velocemente.

<< Si ma … forse potrei rinunciare e rimanere qui >> ammise, se Aaron glielo avesse chiesto sarebbe rimasta, fosse anche solo amici, era stupido aspettare il giorno in cui lui e Amanda si sarebbero lasciati, se mai fosse accaduto, eppure lo trovava sensato, in quel momento sul patio di casa Adams-Foster le sembrava incredibilmente sensato.

<< Callie, non vorrai rimanere per me? >> le domandò Aaron prima di poggiare l’altra mano sul suo fianco … erano così vicini che le sarebbe bastato poco per baciarlo pensò Callie, tanto tempo prima era stato così naturale per loro e ora invece la tensione sessuale era palpabile e non osava muoversi.

<< Io … c’è Brandon, Jude, le mie mamme … certo che no >> si difese lei, avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente lavoro e attendere, attendere che Aaron e Amanda rompessero e poi tornare insieme a lui, lei lo amava ed era sicura che anche lui provasse qualcosa per lei, la loro era stata attrazione a prima vista anche se entrambi lo avevano negato. Non le importava di chi fosse Aaron, per lei era semplicemente la persona che più l’aveva fatta sentire amata al di fuori della sua famiglia e questo le era sufficiente.

<< Callie, sai che ti vorrò sempre bene ma tu sei destinata a cose più grandi >> le sussurrò Aaron, erano così vicini, troppo vicini.

<< Forse non voglio qualcosa di grande, fosse voglio una casa come questa, un lavoro tranquillo e una persona d’amare >> replicò lei prima che fosse lui ad unire le loro labbra questa volta. Si erano baciati spesso ma Callie questa volta voleva … voleva che Aaron capisse quanto lo amava, come dopo di lui avesse avuto difficoltà a trovare qualcuno, che la tensione che c’era tra di loro era del tutto naturale, che forse erano davvero destinati a stare insieme. Poteva rinunciare a Los Angeles, se lui glielo avesse chiesto sarebbe rimasta lì, per lui, con lui.

Quando si separarono non poté fare a meno di riavvicinarsi ma fu lui a fermarla.

<< Callie, tu meriti di andare a Los Angeles e sarebbe egoista da parte mia farti restare qui, forse tra un anno, due, cinque saremo insieme ma non oggi, questo è stato uno sbaglio, un bello sbaglio ma pur sempre uno sbaglio. Inoltre chi baderebbe a Mariana? >> le domandò Aaron, era stato un bacio d’addio pensò Callie cercando di non piangere.

<< Vero, ha bisogno di me e … dovremmo tornare dentro >> dichiarò lei cercando di mostrarsi impassibile, doveva imparare a lasciarlo andare, ma Callie Adams Foster era sicura che non avrebbe mai perso la speranza nel fatto che lei ed Aaron Baker erano destinati a stare insieme.


End file.
